kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Multiverse
The multiverse is the location of several planes of existance.The King's Quest Companion, It makes up the universe, exists beyond time and space, and encompasses parallel worlds. Derek Karlavaegen and others would send messages across the multiverse to either Peter Spear, Eluki Bes Shahar, Jane Jensen, Roberta Williams and other people either through their computers, dreams or visions. Then Peter Spear published these messages as the King's Quest Companion to help people complete the games, and also tell people "what really happened". Derek seems to suggest that there may actually be several multiverses. Background One explanation put forth by a number of reputable scientists argues that there exists in reality an unknownnumber of different universes. These could be thought of as different regions of the same universe, but in either case, theory alloows for these "pocket universes" to have their own unique sets of the laws of science and nature. Another theory states that the universe is not made up of individual particles, like atoms or electorns, but instead composed of strings--strange things that are long, but not high or wide, and have other dimension. This theory only makes scientific sense, however, if the universe has more than the four dimenions to which most are accustomed to; 26 dimensions is one number given. The reason that people do not see the extra dimensions is that they're folded up on themselves, but they are there, nonetheless. These could be pocket universes. Daventry may be one of these pocket universes.KQC3E, xxii The universe of Daventry and the universe of earth are so far apart that they can never touch, and so close that individuals living in the universes sometimes dream of each other. The walls between the worlds are thin enough to let folk pass through in one direction, and thoughts and dreams to pass in both. The Eye Between the Worlds is a hole in those walls which through which dreams journey. The two worlds touch together in a place shared by the head and certain earth machines.KQC2E, 6 A few locations seem to touch multiple realities existing both within the world of Daventry but where other realities seemingly bleed into the world physically. Similar swirling portal appear to connect the realm of Daventry with the Realm of Eldritch, the Dimension of Death, and the Abyss. Though the colors of the portal are different for each. The Abyss is a dark realm. Lucreto was banished into a swirling portal to the black Abyss created by the Mask of Eternity where he would be trapped and vanquished for eternity. Locations within the multiverse *World of Daventry *Other World (Earth) *Realm of Eldritch *Dreamland *Abyss *The Efreeti are also said to come from another plane of existence. *The three Fates live in another world. It is a plain of velvety blackness, with no ground below and no sky above. Everything there exists suspended in the air.KQC4E, 387 The three fates lie suspended in space with their loom. Voices sound preternaturally loud, echoing in the endless void. *The Realm of the Dead does not exist on the world, but the next (However, it is connected to the Isle of the Dead). *The Dimension of Death exists both in its own dimension and also as a physical realm beneath Daventry. *The Enchanted Isles has been described as lieing somewhere between being its own dimension and on the face of world. *The city of Tanalore is said to touch all realities of creation. *The Isle of the Mists is semi-permanent island in the Land of the Green Isles, it comes and goes from the world. Sierra Multiverse Apparently Space Quest, King's Quest, Leisure Suit Larry and other sierra universes may be connected through the so-called multiverse. Peter Spear for example also claimed that Larry Laffer came from an alternate Earth in the Multiverse (the details can be found in the Leisure Suit Larry's Bedside Companion), and that he also received disks containing messages from Roger Wilco from the future which he then published as the Space Quest Companion. He makes reference to his other book in the King's Quest Companion. The Hoyle Book of Games, Volume 1 played with the multiverse idea by having characters and game designers from various series and some of their children were "trapped" in the game and trying to get back to their own worlds while playing games together. In the game many of the Sierra characters thought they were real. The programmer, Warren, on the other hand believed that the characters didn't exist, and that he had created the game trapping the characters within it. Apparently Roger Wilco had even once pushed a button marked "don't touch" crashing into Daventy's moat (though he apparently survived). After hearing an explanation by Roger, Rosella and Graham admit that they finally understand what the object in the moat was. In Police Quest I, a news report in the Lytton Tribune reported that the kingdom of Daventry was under siege by the Three-headed Dragon, and that they had interviewed a gnome who stated that the kingdom was in a "state of emergency". Another paper in Police Quest II, reported when Graham was near death. The Bookwyrm of Mixes-up Fairy Tales once interviewed the 'citizens of Sierra' about their favorite books. According to King Graham; "That would be Ivanhoe, by Sir Walter Scott. It has action, intrigue, romance, adventure, and romance--very inspiring!. it's historically accurate, with all kinds of fascinating information about knights and the medieval world. Of course you have to take it with a grain of salt. Whoever heard of a world with no dragons, unicorns of magic?". According to Rosella; Not book, dragon friend, books. I love The Chronicles of Narnia, by C.S. Lewis. It's a seven book series, set in a wonderful fantasy world where horses talk and evil witches live. There's a nice royal family who gets in all kinds of trouble and they always end up going on a quest--hmm, no wonder I like it."Interaction Magazine, Fall 1991, pg 65 Rosella once had a strange adventure trying to find her golden football when she was a young girl, when she encountered all sorts of individuals from across the entire world of Sierra. Behind the scenes Peter Spear wrote wrote the King's Quest companion as if he had really received messages from Daventry, and then sent it to our earth's publishers to be printed to be read. The book explains that creatures from human myths and literature are real in the multiverse, supposedly originating from our world. The book explains that people of earth really did have a fantastic past, and as time passed, that the modern people of earth who believe in science and technology can not accept our "true history", and are writing revisionist history that denies(though they can't "disprove") what "really happened". Compare to various religions of the world that believe fantastic things of mythic proportion actually happened in the past, and that fantastic beings really existed. :According to Roberta Williams; "Well, ya, King's Quest is on earth. Daventry is very old city from a long time ago. It's in ruins now and people aren't quite sure exactly where it used to be. There are some archaeologists searching through the ruins, they think they know its Daventry. But its somewhere on Earth."-Roberta Williams, Mask of Eternity Talkspot Interview, 1998, part 1 (1:20:40 to 1:59:58) Crossovers appear in other Sierra games to varying degrees. In space quest I its possible for Roger Wilco to end up on the planet Daventry ("Daventry Zone") if messes with the controls on his escape pod. This event was referenced by Graham, Rosella and Roger in Hoyle Book of Games, Volume 1. In Laura Bow II: The Dagger of Amon Ra, Laura Bow discovers that the body of King Edward of DaventryAlcohol Vat Book (Laura Bow II): "Current Vat Contents---Alcoholic Preservation Lab...King Edward of Daventry" and a Unicorn had been found and preserved in vats in the Leyendecker Museum. The museum also contains a picture of dead King Graham being tortured in Hell in the paintings gallery. In KQ2 graham can look into the realm of space quest if he looks into a hole in a rockNarrator (KQ2): Oh No! This is as bad as bad can be! Upon looking into the hole, you believe you see an incredibly blatant plug for another Sierra 3-D Animated Adventure. Hangon On!". However in the Apple II version you can look into the future and see King's Quest III from the hole. Graham was befuddled by the bizarre event, and braced himself to continue the quest.Narrator (KQ2): "Briefly befuddled by this bizarre event, you brace yourself and continue with the Quest before you.". In addition in the pc version, Graham can find a sign attached to the back of a tree in a grove of trees near the dwarf's house. The sign is an announcement by sierra describing both Space Quest: The Sarien Encounter, and King's Quest III: To Heir is Human. The confusing message puzzled Graham, as it didn't seem to be part of his quest.Narrator (KQ2): "You are in a grove of giant trees. A sign appears attached to the back of one of the trees.", "King Graham scratches his head in puzzlement at this confusing message. It doesn't appear to be a part of his quest." In KQ2, Alexander can find charcoal written diagrams and references to KQ4 written onto the wall behind a tapestry.Narrator (KQ3): You lift the bottom of tapestry and peer behind it. The wall is filled with cracks. You can see why Manannan would hang a tapestry here. (There are also dozens of charcoal-scribbled drawings, diagrams, maps, and notes to programmers, with the legend "King's Quest IV," but you're uninterested in this, since you presently have your hands full with "King's Quest III".) You lower the tapestry and smooth out the wrinkles." In LSL1, the moosehead in Lefty's bar is said to be an antique from King's Quest III. These are not all indicative of the existence of the Sierra-multiverse though, and may be deemed as simply as plugs, easter eggs and injokes. Some appear to break the fourth wall with character actually acknowledging the references. The Peter Spear connections need a bit of clarification. The conceit behind Spear's story was that he did indeed receive communications from Derek Karlavaegen in Daventry which were included in his King's Quest Companion. However, the Space Quest/Roger Wilco material was left on the doorstep of the Sierra On-Line offices in California in the form of a number of computer disks. They were discovered by John Williams (the brother-in-law of Roberta Williams) who was of the initial opinion that they were a hoax. Later events convinced him otherwise and he made the disks available to Spear for editing and publication a few years later. Spear was chosen specifically because of his King's Quest work. According to the Leisure Suit Larry's Beside Companion, Peter Spear also discusses that Larry Laffer traveled through the Multiverse from an alternate Earth to our earth and became an employee of Sierra Online in Oakhurst (as portrayed at the end of LSL3) where he helped to design the Leisure Suit Larry series. He disappeared during the production of Leisure Suit Larry IV along with the game (possibly having returned to the alternate Earth). He was not heard from again until the events of Leisure Suit Larry V. Multiverse (unofficial) See Multiverse (unofficial) References Category:King's Quest easter eggs in other series Category:Multiverse Category:Withdrawal Category:Places (KQC)